


Believe It

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ILYAnniversary2021, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: It's the four year anniversary of the I Love You scene from TFP - believe it or not!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	Believe It

**Author's Note:**

> A wee liddle ficlet for the ILY anniversary sponsered by elennemigo and writingwife-83 on tumblr. Come celebrate with us!

Four years have passed since that painful, momentous day.

She can hardly believe it at times.

But when she sees five-year-old Rosie carefully helping curly-haired little Robbie to his feet, encouraging her 'cousin's' wobbly first steps; when she sees John and his new wife Mathilda smiling happily at both children; when she turns and smiles up at Sherlock as he puts his arms around her -

Then she believes it. Fully. With all her heart.


End file.
